Hallucinations
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow is seeing things
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hallucinations

Author: weirdo1984

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow is seeing things.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow was running later she was supposed to meet Angel, Spike and Xander at the first cemetery. She was just a few blocks away when she heard a noise behind her. She grabbed her stake and turned around slowly and sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Angel." Willow smiled and gave him a hug, "I thought you were with Spike and Xander."

"Why would I be with them?" Angel asked holding Willow tight.

"For patrol are you losing your memory at your old age?" Willow joked.

"Why would I help them?" Angel asked darkly.

"Because that's what we do." Willow said looking at him strangely.

"But I don't care about them I hope they die." Angel replied.

"Angel that isn't funny." Willow said angrily.

"Wasn't supposed to be," Angel stated holding her tighter.

"Angel, are you alright?" Willow asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Angel enquired.

"Ow Angel you're squeezing too tight." Willow winced.

"Am I?" Angel asked squeezing tighter.

"Angel let go you're hurting me." Willow stated and tried pushing him away.

"Why would I do that?" Angel asked.

"Angel this isn't funny!" Willow yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"It is for me." Angel smirked.

"Angel let me go." Willow ordered.

Angel laughed, "I don't think so." He then vamped out and licked her neck.

"Angel, stop it!" Willow said scared.

"Don't call me that." Angel growled.

"What?" Willow asked confused.

"Call me Angelus." He said and sank his fangs into her neck.

"No!" Willow screamed and shoved her stake into his shoulder.

Angelus hissed in pain and Willow was able to get away. Tears ran down her face as she ran. She could hear Angelus behind her. Willow ran into the cemetery and looked behind her to see where Angelus was. She ran into someone and looked up and screamed falling to the ground.

"Willow?" Xander asked.

"How did you beat me here? You were just behind me." Willow said scrambling backwards tears still running down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked confused.

"Willow what are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"He isn't Angel." Willow sobbed.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Who is he?" Spike questioned.

"Angelus," Willow whimpered.

Angel took a step back. *How could she think I was Angelus?*

"Red he's Angel not Angelus." Spike corrected.

"Yes he is I just had an encounter with him." Willow stated and stood on shaky legs.

"Wills, Angel's been with us." Xander explained.

"No." Willow said shaking her head, "he bit me. She pushed her hair back to show them the bite mark.

"Red there isn't anything there." Spike said looking at her neck.

"What?" Willow asked putting her hand to her neck and felt nothing. "No he was there. I should have bruises on my ribs. He was squeezing me really hard." She then lifted her top up but there were no bruises. She looked up she was so confused. "Angel?"

"It's me little one." Angel nodded.

Willow ran and jumped into his arms and cried.

"Shh it's ok." Angel said and rocked her.

"Wait!" Willow said and stepped back, "I used my stake on him I shoved it in his shoulder. I don't have my stake."

"Um Willow." Xander started, "it's in your pocket."

Willow looked down and saw her stake poking out of her jacket.

"I… I don't understand." Willow said shaking her head.

"Why don't I take you home?" Angel suggested.

"Uh… yeah," Willow said trying to figure out what was going on.

"We will finish the patrol." Xander said.

"Get some sleep Red." Spike added.

"Yeah," Willow said again as Angel led her out of the graveyard.

Willow wrapped her arms around herself and felt Angel put his arm around her waist. She tensed for a second then snuggled against him.

"It's ok Willow. You have been really busy lately you just need sleep." Angel said softly.

"I don't understand. I could have sworn I saw him." Willow replied.

"It will be ok." Angel promised.

They walked up to Willow's house. "My parents are away will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Angel agreed.

They walked into her house and went up to her bedroom. Willow placed heavy blankets on the windows then went and changed. She came back in and climbed into bed Angel pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered.

"It's ok." Angel replied.

"No it's not I thought you were him." Willow said and snuggled closer to him.

"Willow you have been so busy this last year with Buffy leaving and having to take over more of patrol and class you are burnt out." Angel reassured her.

"Yeah you're right. I think I will take some time off of patrol for a couple weeks." Willow agreed.

"Good." Angel kissed her, "get some sleep."

"Ok." Willow said and closed her eyes falling asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a month since Willow had that hallucination. They told Giles about it and he agreed Willow needed some time off.

Everything was back to normal or at least Willow thought so. Willow walked into her kitchen to get some breakfast before heading over to Giles's. She just took a bit out of an apple when the phone ran.

"Hello?" Willow asked chewing on the apple.

"Willow." Giles said sadly.

"Giles what's wrong?" Willow asked a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Xander is dead." Giles answered.

"What?" Willow sobbed her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"He went for a walk last night and it looks like he was attacked by a group of vampires. Spike called me this morning telling me he never returned home. I went out to find him." Giles explained.

"No." Willow whispered.

"We are all at my place." Giles added.

"I'll… I'll be over soon." Willow replied through her tears. She hung up the phone, and curled into a ball on the floor and cried. An hour later she was able to stand and walked out of her house.

Half an hour later she walked into Giles's apartment. When she walked in she was disgusted at the atmosphere in the room. Giles, Angel and Spike we laughing.

"You're laughing?" Willow asked drawing the men's attention to her. They saw her eyes were puffy and red.

"Willow, are you alright?" Angel asked.

"No." Willow said appalled.

"Red what's wrong?" Spike asked.

Willow looked at him and walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Willow!" Giles said surprised.

"Don't make me slap you too." Willow glared.

"Willow what is wrong with you?" Angel asked astonished.

"What… What's wrong with me?" Willow shrieked making the men cringe. "Xander is dead!"

"What?!" Spike growled.

"Don't act surprised you knew!" Willow accused.

"Willow what on earth are you talking about?" Giles demanded.

"Don't act innocent Giles." Willow snapped, "You are the one that called and told me!"

"I did not." Giles disagreed.

"Yes you did!" Willow yelled, "Half an hour ago!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Xander questioned walking in.

Willow turned slowly to look at him, "Xander?"

"Yeah who were you expecting?" Xander asked.

"No you're dead." Willow whispered.

"I don't think so." Xander replied confused.

Spike ran to Xander and kissed him.

"What is going on?" Xander asked.

Willow stepped back shaking her head.

"Willow, tell us what happened." Angel said walking to his girlfriend.

"Giles called me and told me Xander was killed last night. That Xander went for a walk and he was attacked by vampires. He said Spike called this morning telling him Xander didn't go home last night so Giles went and found him." Willow explained.

"Willow I didn't call you." Giles replied.

"I… I don't understand." Willow said sitting on the couch.

"Shh it's ok baby." Angel said sitting beside her.

"No it's not." Willow said shaking her head. Then she jumped up startling them and ran to Giles's computer.

"Wills what are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I am breaking into the phone company's files to see who called me this morning." Willow replied once she was in she looked up her phone number. "No."

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"It says there were no incoming called this morning." Willow replied.

"Then what happened?" Spike asked holding his boy.

"I… I don't know." Willow replied baffled looking at her friends' tears in her eyes, "Am I going crazy?"

"No." Angel said shaking his head.

"I have to be." Willow whispered.

"We will figure this out." Xander promised.

"Why don't we start to research and see if there are any spells that can make someone hallucinate." Giles suggested.

Everyone started to find anything that could be causing what was happening to the redhead. Willow sat there her arms wrapped around her trying to find some comfort.

"I found something." Spike spoke up.

"What is it?" Angel asked sitting up straighter.

"Someone has put a spell on Red to make her lose her mind. The only way to break it is to find the person who had cast it and to kill them." Spike replied.

"How are we going to find out who did it?" Willow asked softly.

"I don't know." Giles replied taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What am I suppose to do?" Willow questioned.

"Willow I will stay with you until we figure this out." Angel promised.

"Who would want me to go crazy?" Willow asked.

"I don't know Red." Spike replied shaking his head.

Willow tensed looking around the room.

"Willow?" Xander asked noticing the change.

"Do you smell that?" Willow asked.

"Smell what?" Spike asked he couldn't smell anything.

"Cologne." Willow answered, "It smells like the kind Jesse use to wear."

"Why did you let me die?"

Willow looked up and saw her dead friend standing by the door.

"I didn't." Willow answered.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"Yes you did. You did nothing to save me." Jesse accused.

"I didn't know." Willow cried, "I didn't know vampires existed then."

"Red who are you talking to?" Spike questioned.

"Jesse." Willow whispered.

"What?" Xander asked looking around.

"He's right there!" Willow pointed and everyone looked but saw nothing.

"Willow no one is there." Angel said quietly.

"He is there!" Willow wept.

"You are dating something that killed me." Jesse went on.

"No he's different." Willow said shaking her head.

"You don't care about me. You never did." Jesse blamed.

"Of course I did and I still do!" Willow cried.

"No you don't if you did, you wouldn't be with that monster," Jesse snarled.

"Jesse you know I cared about you. I think about you all the time!" Willow replied.

"You lie! I hate you!" Jesse replied and disappeared.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Wills?" Xander asked his voice tense.

"He hates me." Willow cried.

"Shh no honey he doesn't that wasn't Jesse." Angel soothed wrapping his arm around her.

"Why is this happening?" Willow sobbed hanging onto Angel.

"I don't know." Angel replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Willow saw Jesse and thought Xander had died. She hadn't seen anything else. She was afraid to leave Angel. She felt safe with him and didn't want to leave him not even for a second.

They were sitting at Giles's when Xander ran in.

"Luv what is it?" Spike asked.

"I think I know who put the spell on Wills." Xander panted.

"Who?" Angel growled.

"Ethan." Xander answered.

"Ethan?" Giles asked standing.

"I saw him walking into that run down hotel. He had a spell book with him." Xander explained.

"Why would Ethan put that kind of spell on me?" Willow asked.

"To make you weak." Giles replied, "You are the power of the group. You're magic has saved us numerous times."

"So what he wants Willow to go crazy so she can't help us?" Xander questioned.

"I think so." Giles nodded.

"Then we kill him." Angel snarled. He knew how hard things had been for his redhead and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't never see anything like she had again.

"We go tonight." Spike agreed.

"Spike you can't hurt him." Xander said wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"No but I can enjoy the show when Angel does." Spike stated.

After the sun had set the group went to the hotel Ethan was at and waited for him to leave. An hour later Ethan had left and they followed him. Making sure no one was around.

"Ethan." Giles yelled making the other man turn around.

"What… what are you doing here?" Ethan stammered.

"We're here to kill you." Angel growled.

"You can't kill me." Ethan laughed.

"Oh but I can. You have been hurting my Willow and that's going to stop!" Angel said and vamped out.

"How do you know if you kill me the spell will be broken?" Ethan taunted.

"Because we found the spell you used." Xander replied.

With that said Angel jumped at the man and snapped his neck.

"It's over?" Willow asked.

"Yes Willow it is." Giles nodded.

Angel pulled Willow to him kissing her passionately. They broke apart when Willow needed to breathe.

"Angel, will you take me home? I just really want to sleep." Willow said tiredly. She was so glad this was over.

"Of course," Angel answered wrapping his arm around her waist.

"See you guys tomorrow." Xander said.

The couple walked away Willow snuggled against Angel.

"I love you." Willow said for the first time.

"I love you too." Angel smiled and kissed her before they walked into her house.

The End


End file.
